HFTF Grimoire Series
by Bartholemeow
Summary: A side series for my Hope for the Future Fanfiction. These first chapters are original work, but eventually, there will be elements of Destin and Final Fantasy Fifteen. There is no real plot or storyline other than the tidbits of user data. If you are into the Grimoire cards from Destiny, these are sort of like them, but I do recommend reading the main fanfiction.


**_Personal Library records of user /Ryan/_**

**_Last recorded login/ 2/5/2025 at 3:45 PM._**

**_Begin reading Y/N?_**

* * *

_The date is November 5th, 2020._

Most folk in London, England, The British are celebrating Guy Fawkes Day. People line the streets, with torches in hand to remember the futile attempt on their parliament. Children sit around the couch as they here retellings of the failed assassination plot against their parliamentary democracy.

The time, 8:30 in the afternoon. The prime minister is in her office when she receives a phone call from Washington. Minutes later, she will ask that a new file be opened on the rapidly developing 'American situation.' This will be noted as a minuscule phone call, but nonetheless, an important one, for this is the first time in a long one that the threats made by a political party in the US will warrant an international investigation.

**November 4th, 2020; 37 hours earlier.**

New York City goers are halted in their daily commutes and met with one of the largest organized protests in American history. Members of Antifa, a terrorist organization located in America, have flooded the streets in protest of the recent results of the mid-term election. Their goal, secession from the united states of America.

Men and women clad in hoodies and face coverings wave posters of 'Secede from Trump,' 'Make a new Union,' 'craft a better nation. 'Together they organize themselves to block traffic, Some are going as far as too tear down flagpoles and raise the flag of Antifa over City Hall.

The NYCPD tries to halt progress, but soon infighting occurs as sympathetic police officers began supporting groups of Antifa protesters.

A rogue police officer fires at one of his former comrades. Little do they know that this is the first shot to be fired in the Second American Civil war. In six hours, the entire city is overtaken. At this point, there is no turning back for the protestors.

Trump Tower is evacuated as Antifa Members breach the doors. Employees and residents barricade themselves in different levels of the building as security tries to block the intruder's progress but are slowly pushed back. Any Members of the Trump Family are evacuated Via Helicopter.

The National Guard arrives but is unable to cross onto the Isle of Manhattan due to the bridges being closed by the angry mob of protestors. Instead, they set up camps surrounding the Isle of Manhattan and its surrounding boroughs. The Island has been captured by a hostile force.

New York City is the first American city captured in over a hundred and fifty years.

Similar events occur nationwide as Citys lining the east coast are swiftly overtaken. Boston and Philadelphia fall in less than 24 hours after New York City. The Nation can only watch as the first skirmishes draw to a close.

That night, The resident addresses the press and assures them that the national guard will handle this situation swiftly and that he is confident in their capability to handle the protestors. The following war will last four long years, and cost millions of lives.

In the following few months, states will secede, stay, or declare neutrality in reaction to the Civil war. It will involve Foreign countries aiding opposing sides, Drug cartels, super-powered individuals, and coordinated strikes on both sides. This is the Begining of The second American Civil war, and to understand it fully. One must know why it happened.

In this book, I am going to layout the causes and ideologies that started the second American Civil war, and how this war was won. This is the most intense war that America had ever fought in. Unlike World War 2 and the previous Civil war, this war was over nothing but politics. This was not a war for land, it was a war for who would reign supreme over the world largest superpower.

So many men and women died over a cause that no one truly understood, the confusion of the war started so many different tall tales on how it began, and why it happened that most people thought that the president faked his death during the war, to avoid any assassination attempts on his life, or that the Texas guardian was an alien from outer space.

To truly show the big picture of these events, I must delve into the reason behind such a dastardly war. So, I'm here to set the record straight and retell the events of the civil war from an outsiders perspective.

**A/N Okay, this is a short prologue for a grimoire series about the second American Civil War. Took me a while to plot out the war, But I did. This is technically an original work but is going to be flagged as a Destiny and FFXV crossover, just because it is a side series to Hope for the future.**

**And down the line, I might dump lore that involves Destiny or FFXV here and there. Either way, have a nice day.**


End file.
